


Объяснительная

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гай в трусах и с цветами взаимодействует с Ибики. В результате Ибики весь в муке.





	Объяснительная

Пятому Хокаге  
Скрытой деревни Листа страны Огня  
Сенджу Цунаде  
от начальника отдела разведки и допросов  
Морино Ибики

  
  


**  
ОБЪЯСНИТЕЛЬНАЯ**

  
  
  
Я, Морино Ибики, сегодня, 31 октября 23 эпохи Тейсей, оказался вместе с джонином Скрытой деревни Листа Майто Гаем в неподобающем виде в госучереждении (комнате распределения миссий) ввиду следующих обстоятельств:  
  
в 6.37 утра вышеупомянутый джонин Майто Гай, совершая необходимые утренние гигиенические процедуры, через открытое окно соседнего дома услышал разговор о готовящемся покушении на высокопоставленную особу посредством ядовитой цветочной пыльцы. Как полагается шиноби Листа, джонин немедленно принял меры: перебрался в соседнее здание посредством прыжка в раскрытое окно и конфисковал подозрительный букет цветов, стоявший на столе данного помещения (кухни). Также он счел целесообразным захватить лежащий рядом неподписанный бумажный пакет с белой порошкообразной консистенцией, которая, по его мнению, могла являться необходимым компонентом ядовитой пыльцы.  
Не являясь специалистом по ядам, Майто Гай решил не вступать в прямое противодействие с противником и посчитав, что в процессе взаимодействия с этими опасными предметами он уже вдохнул определенное количество яда, счел наиболее целесообразным и полезным для Конохи успеть сообщить о готовящемся покушении мне, Морино Ибики, для чего немедленно, не тратя время на одевание и вооружение, направился ко мне.  
Обнаружив меня в комнате распределения миссий, Майто Гай потребовал немедленно отправить отряд АНБУ в противогазах по указанному им адресу и произвести экспертизу вещественных доказательств покушения – образцов цветочной флоры и порошкообразного вещества.   
Сканирование на месте карманным анализатором показало, что в букете собран цветок Rosa odorata (розы ароматные, красные) ядовитых веществ не обнаружено, анализ порошка, собранного с верхнего края раскрытого пакета, показал, что в пакете находится мука пшеничная (предположительно – высший сорт).  
К этому времени текущий дежурный чунин Камизуки Изумо вычленил из речи Майто Гая упоминаемое им имя жертвы покушения и вспомнил, где ему встречалось это имя. Предполагаемой жертвой покушения оказалось вымышленное лицо, одно из главных действующих лиц идущего в настоящий момент в Конохе телесериала "Напрасные жертвы". Сверка с газетной телепрограммой показала, что сериал шел как раз во время подслушанного Майто Гаем разговора. В результате произведенного мною подробного (д)опроса Майто Гая я пришел к выводу, что имело место недоразумение, вызванное неудачным подбором слов сериала, и разговор имел место в сериале, транслируемом по включенному телевизору в стандартной гражданской квартире.  
Майто Гай некоторое время отказывался признать данный вывод, активно требуя произвести более тщательный анализ собранных им улик, и процесс всовывания мне в руки вышеупомянутого пакета с мукой привел к тому, что данный пакет разошелся по швам, ввиду чего моя форма оказалась покрыта тонким слоем муки.  
  
К моменту Вашего появления я как раз закончил убеждать Майто Гая в том, что его здоровью ничего не угрожает, уже потребовал от него приведения себя в более приличный вид путем позаимствования формы у дежурных чунинов и собирался уходить переодеваться.  
  
В связи с приведенными выше обстоятельствами прошу понизить сумму штрафа Майто Гая за нарушение общественного порядка посредством появления в одном нижнем белье в присутственном месте, учитывая то, что данный джонин поставил благополучие Конохи превыше собственной стыдливости, спеша доложить об опасности, а также ввиду того, что по причине раннего часа в комнате распределения миссий не было посетителей, таким образом, общественная нравственность не пострадала. Также рекомендую объявить джонину устную благодарность за проявленную бдительность.  
Наложенное на меня дисциплинарное взыскание в виде трех ночных дежурств в Штабе считаю оправданным.  
  
  


31 октября 23 эпохи Тейсей   
Морино Ибики

  
  
  


  
**Как оно было на самом деле**

  
– Гай, – мрачно сказал Ибики, выйдя из кабинета Цунаде, куда относил объяснительную, – поверить не могу, что покрываю тебя.  
– Моя благодарность не знает границ! – привычно-бодро отозвался поджидавший в коридоре джонин, успевший натянуть на себя стандартную форму. Ибики сурово посмотрел на него.  
– Надеюсь, ты сделал выводы.  
– Разумеется! На этот раз я не дождался моего вечного соперника, но теперь буду ждать его, чтобы признаться в вечной любви, где-нибудь в уединенном месте!  
Они зашагали к выходу, причем Гай, из уважения к помогшему ему – нормальным шагом и молча.  
Уже выйдя на улицу, Ибики все же решил уточнить:  
– Так почему в одних трусах-то? И зачем мука?  
Гай сверкнул зубами:  
– В последний раз, когда мы виделись, мой соперник заявил, что я уже ничем не могу его удивить! Я решил доказать обратное, а заодно продемонстрировать ему себя в самом выгодном свете! Мое тело – мой лучший подарок будущему любовному партнеру, прекрасно развитое и мускулистое. А мука... – Гай вздохнул, его широкое лицо опечалилось. – Я читал, что только что вступивших в любовный союз принято обсыпать рисом, но он у меня как раз кончился, и я решил, что какая разница, чем обсыпать. Но я до глубины души сожалею, что хлопушка с мукой сработала именно на тебя.  
– Сочтемся. И не забудь сообщить Изумо, какой версии придерживаться, – Ибики хлопнул Гая по плечу и зашагал к себе.  
Уже заворачивая за угол, Ибики услышал тихий хлопок и голос Какаши:  
– О, Гай! Как непривычно видеть тебя не в спандексе. М-м, знаешь, а тебе идет форма...


End file.
